darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Butterfly Wood
Rainbow Butterfly Wood is the dungeon for the town of Sindain. It's also where the second chapter, "Resurrection of the Great Elder" takes place and it consists of 11 floors. It is the first dungeon in which Geostones can be found, and Sindain is the first Georama encountered in the game. Within the forest lives the namesake Rainbow Butterfly, a friendly monster capable of taking a human form by the name of Holly. Overview This dungeon is slightly longer than the Underground Channel, but it's still a easy dungeon. The player will learn the basics of Fishing, but also discover the Georama, and how to recruit people. In order to get to the next floor, you'll need a "Fairy Saw", item dropped by a defeated monster. If there're spider webs which block your path you'll need a "Slash Branch" in order to get rid of it. Seals It's also the first dungeon which contains Seals. Seals will prevent you for using a characters for example. Here's the Seals that you'll encounter in this dungeon : *'Red Seal :' You can't use Max in the floor with the Red Seal until you defeat all the monsters. *'Blue Seal :' You are not allowed to use Monica in the floor with the Blue Seal until you defeat all the monsters. *'White Seal :' You can't restore your health by anyway until you defeat all the monsters in the floor with the White Seal. Georama Sindain will be the first place where Georama will be used. Entirely completing a Georama at 100% will give you rewards. Medals *The Time Trials medals here are easier to obtain, since you've now got at least 4 minutes instead of 2. You have more time now to search for a key or for the Mimics, as long as you know where to go. But you still do not have time to collect the ABS and Gilda and to open all the chests at the same time. It may be useful here to have Pau in your party. *For the Item-Only medals, it might be useful to throw Poison Apples at monsters and to follow with Bombnuts or Bombs. Erik's Improved Bombs can be useful too. *For the fishing medals, you can only wait that the fish that you've fished meets the medal requirements. It can be fast or very long. *The Spheda medals are slightly more difficult to obtain here or it can be really easy. No walls are present here, so you can shoot over the threes, but you'll need some skill to line up your shoot, and a lot of luck is also needed, because you usually do not have lot of shots in order to put the sphere into the distortion. Monsters The monsters present here are slightly more difficult than those from the Underground Channel but they shouldn't cause any trouble. *Himarra *Man-Eating Grass *Skeleton Soldier *Pumpkinhead *Tore *Kotore *Moler *Tortoise *Mimic *King Mimic * Face of Prajna *Sonic Bomber *Pixie *Gyumo *Fire Element *Ice Element *Spider Lady *Hunter Fox *Killer Snake *Tigriff Floors *Floor 1 : Frightening Forest *Floor 2 : Strange Tree *Floor 3 : Rolling Shells (Red Seal) *Floor 4 : Fish Monster Swamp *Floor 5 : This is a Geostone ? *Floor 6 : Noise in the Forest *Floor 7 : I'm a Pixie (Blue Seal) *Floor 8 : Legendary Killer Snake *Floor 9 : Grotesque Spider Lady *Floor 10 : Rainbow Falls Entrance (White Seal) Category:Dungeons